falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
芳鄰鎮
|doctors = |leaders =約翰·漢考克 |merchants =KL-E-0 黛西 佛雷·艾倫 魯弗斯·路冰斯 白教堂查理 |factions =保鑣 社區守衛 |creatures = |robots =白教堂查理 |quests =打造更好的作物 危險心靈 由心而發的行動 愛莫琴尋情記 前路漫漫] 記憶中斷 公共知識 大開挖 The Marowski Heist The Memory Den 銀槍怪客 釀出麻煩 Art Appreciation Familiar Faces Hazardous Material MacCready for Action Recruiting Hancock The Cleaner Neon Winter |terminal =Hotel Rexford terminal entries Kill or Be Killed terminal entries Memory Den terminal entries Old State House terminal entries Bobbi's place terminal entries |cell name =GoodneighborExt GoodneighborExt02 GoodneighborExt03 GoodneighborOrigin (main gate) |refid = (main gate) }} 芳鄰鎮, known as Scollay Square before the Great War, is a small town inside Boston in the Commonwealth in 2287. 居民來自屍鬼、罪犯和一些在鑽石城混不下去的人。 背景 Before the bombs fell, this location was known as Scollay Square; a name that can still be seen in the Third Rail on the wall to the right side of the bar. 芳鄰鎮始建於2240年，由被鑽石城流放的罪犯建立。Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 485: "Built on an ancient area of Boston once known as Scollay Square, Goodneighbor was founded in the year 2240 by a group of criminals banished from Diamond City. But appearances can be deceiving; although plagued with problems, Goodneighbor has its finer qualities: There are no social classes, so everyone is truly equal. There is no bigotry, and even Ghouls are accepted. Goodneighbor has proven instrumental in the success of the Railroad’s operations."''Fallout 4'' loading screen: "Goodneighbor was founded in the year 2240, by a group of criminals who were banished from Diamond City." It can be easily reached from the Mass Fusion building by traveling to the southeast. 不知何時，一個叫維多的暴君當上了鎮長。漢考克當著人們的面絞死了維多，成為新的鎮長。running the community under his philosophy "Of the people, for the people." The town has become the home of many drifters from the wastes. However, Goodneighbor is also a hub of crime, which was one of the reasons why a security team called the Neighborhood Watch was established to keep order under Hancock's rule and defend the town from raiders and rival organizations such as the Triggermen and the Institute, among others. Even with vigilantism encouraged and the presence of the Neighborhood Watch, various criminal activity is commonplace in Goodneighbor, such murder, extortion, and chem peddling. There are two shops near the entrance: Kill or Be Killed run by KL-E-0 who sells weapons, and Daisy's Discounts run by Daisy who sells general items. 第三軌酒館開設於舊地鐵站遺址and is tended by Whitechapel Charlie. 布局 Goodneighbor occupies Scollay Square and features: 居民 值得注意的物品 你死我亡 * Partystarter，特殊的導彈發射器，KL-E-0有賣。 * Devastator's armor - Sold by KL-E-0. * 加入鐵路全像卡帶，二樓架上。 * KL-E-0背後的架上有顆迷你核彈。 Daisy's Discounts * Destroyer's chest piece and left leg - Both sold by Daisy. * Outcast and Solar cannon Mk.II - Both sold by Daisy. 舊州議會大廈 * 2個 加入鐵路全像卡帶，一個在約翰·漢考克辦公室桌上，另外一個閣樓衣櫃上。 * Red frock coat and tricorn hat - Both worn by Hancock. * Ashmaker - Carried by Fahrenheit. 第三軌酒館 * 愛與生活第6期在進去建築右手邊的廁所，最後一間馬桶上。 * 谷內比爾森啤酒配方在吧檯後面，冰箱旁的櫃檯上。 * 量子味核口可樂在吧檯後側。 * MacCready's duster and hat - Both worn by MacCready. * Institute renegade outfit - Worn by Yuki/S.N.O.W. after the completion of Neon Winter if one chose to give her the synth body. 記憶保管庫 * 羅科玩家附贈古古那與紅寶石遺跡遊戲全像卡帶，在地下室鐵桌上。(要到危險心靈才能進去) * 伊瑪的終端機密碼 - 在樓上伊瑪的房間，靠近衣櫥。 * 記憶保管庫鑰匙 - 在伊瑪身上。 * Feathered dress - Worn by Irma. * Silver Shroud armor and silver submachine gun - Given by Kent Connolly upon bringing him the Silver Shroud costume and silver submachine gun prop to him. 瑞福大飯店 * 愛與生活第8期，進去右手邊吧檯上。 * 佛雷·艾倫的密碼 - 在佛雷·艾倫身上以及他位於地下室的房間，在樓梯底下，可以用來解鎖他的終端。 * 飯店登記密碼 - 在飯店櫃檯內側，克萊兒·哈欽斯站的地方。 * 加入鐵路全像卡帶，在女廁第二個洗手台。 Notes * The residents of Goodneighbor dress and act like stereotypical mobsters. People in Diamond City say "they come from the pressed suit and tommygun school of thuggery" and "in Goodneighbor two things count, style and body count." A good example of this are the Triggermen, mafia-like groups operating out of secret bases such as Vault 114 in Park Street station. Goodneighbor residents are vehemently opposed to the Institute and show contempt towards the denizens of Diamond City, especially Mayor McDonough. * Goodneighbor can also be accessed by the fallen skybridge at the collapsed section by simply jumping down into the city, which forces a loading screen. This can also be done by using the jet pack mod for power armor to jump over the main gate. * There are also three locked doors marked "Warehouse" in Goodneighbor. Whitechapel Charlie in the Third Rail offers a quest (after browsing his wares) to clear these buildings of the triggermen inside. All three doors are locked with Novice difficulty. As long as one sneaks into these houses, nobody in Goodneighbor will attack upon leaving. * Three Triggermen and the corpse of a drifter can be found in an alley behind Hotel Rexford. The former will start fighting on being approached. * Goodneighbor can be exited through the back of the aforementioned alley by climbing to the highest vertical point of the power box and jumping across the trash bins and over the steel wall. * If the Sole Survivor brings Piper to Goodneighbor, the Neighborhood Watch will comment she "is the dame that writes Publick Occurrences, right? Good Stuff. I always did appreciate good investigative journalism." * If the Sole Survivor brings Deacon to Goodneighbor, he will change his outfit to appear similar to the mobsters around the town. * Hancock mentions that Goodneighbor used to be run by a man called Vic, and his gang. They used to use the drifters, including Hancock, for their own work. He then goes on to say that him and some of the other drifters attacked Vic and his gang overnight and that he then became mayor of Goodneighbor. * If one enters Goodneighbor before joining The Railroad, Deacon can be found wandering around near Kill or Be Killed. Appearances Goodneighbor appears in Fallout 4 and is mentioned in Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * In the real world, Mary Goodneighbor was a burlesque performer who was filmed in the Old Howard Theater by Boston's vice squad performing a striptease. This tape was central to getting the Old Howard Theater shut down, marking the general end of the Scollay Square district. Her surname served as the inspiration for Goodneighbor's name.The History of Bethesda Game Studios - Emil Pagliarulo: "The name Goodneighbor comes from Holly Goodneighbor , who was one of the last burlesque dancers in Boston." * In the game, the Memory Den's facade and marquee are based on the Gordon's Scollay Square Olympia Theater, though it is about a block and a half away from where that building was. The proprietor of the Memory Den, Irma, is also named and styled after Mary Goodneighbor, whose stage name was Irma the Body. Bugs * Bobbi's terminal is inaccessible. Even without collision, there is no way to use the terminal. This prevents the player from opening the nearby safe as it can only be unlocked via Bobbi's terminal. With the console command 'unlock', one can access the safe, though there will be no prompt indicating that the safe exists. * When entering Goodneighbor, jumping as you open the door can put your character in a suspended jumping motion. You can fix this simply by pulling your weapon out. * When shooting a Triggerman in the warehouses using VATS with a full critical bar, the whole game may start to glitch and result in a crash. 圖集 Goodneighbor-Stores-Fallout4.jpg|Kill or Be Killed and Daisy's Discounts Goodneighbor-MemoryDen-Fallout4.jpg|View of the Memory Den Goodneighbor-Street-Fallout4.jpg|Street Goodneighbor-Alley-Fallout4.jpg|Alley inhabited by triggermen Scollay Square.png|Pre-release screenshot Fo4 Goodneighbor.jpg|Exterior of Goodneighbor Goodneighbor.jpg|Goodneighbor sign Memory Den.png|Memory Den Hotel Rexford.jpg|Hotel Rexford The Third Rail.jpg|The Third Rail Killorbekilled-Fallout4.jpg|Kill or Be Killed Daisy's Discounts (Fallout 4).jpg|Daisy's Discounts OldStateHouse Fo4.png|Old State House Fo4_John_Hancock.jpg|Mayor Hancock Memory Den concept art E3Demo.png|Memory Den, from The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4-memory-den-concept2.png|Memory Den concept art References de:Goodneighbor en:Goodneighbor es:Goodneighbor fr:Goodneighbor it:Goodneighbor ko:스콜리 스퀘어 pl:Dobre Sąsiedztwo ru:Добрососедство uk:Добросусідство Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations Category:Goodneighbor